


Picking Up Habits

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Almost 5+1, M/M, Newt has an awful sense of humour, Newt picks up habits from magical creatures, Part Fluff, Part creature Newt, Terrible jokes ahead, part crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: It's well documented that when a group of people spend time together they pick up habits from each other. newt is no exception other than he has been hanging out with magical creatures so picked up a little more than habits.





	Picking Up Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Character do not belong to me, only the typos and mistakes.
> 
> I apologise in advance for the terrible "jokes" ahead.

It wasn’t a secret. Well, Newt never meant to keep it a secret but it just never came up in conversation. It wasn’t exactly a common topic of conversation amongst acquaintances and the few friends he had he was more prone to write to form his travels than see. So it was an accidental secret which sometimes took people off guard. The best way Newt could explain it was the psychology of friendships. The more a group of friends hung out together the more they picked up attributes from each other. It was much the same for Newt except rather than human friends his circle was made up mostly of magical creatures. So the attributes he’d picked up from there were a little more physical and a little more magical than most.

The first time Newt’s not quite so secret came up was during a raid. He should have expected it really. The raid itself was straightforward, almost anticlimactic. Aurors were carting off their criminals and cataloguing the crates. Newt was only there on the off chance of some creatures being found in the raid but so far it all seemed to be potions and cursed objects. It was pure luck that he saw one of the criminals slip from the clutches of the auror meant to be holding him. In an instant they had a wand in their hand and aimed it at Graves who was standing off to the side talking to one of the teams. Newt jumped to his feet and with supernatural speed he slammed into Graves who let out a surprised shout. The hex slammed into Newt’s back and fizzled out like a carbonated water splattered on asphalt. He heard a gasp as Graves looked at him but had no time to think about it. Instead he turned and levelled a sharp look at the offender.

“That was terribly rude.” he intoned seriously. The heartbeats were louder in the room and the smells were much more crisp. The criminal looked pale and shaking before darting back to the auror they’d slipped and practically begged to be taken away. Newt licked his lip in thought and his tongue caught on sharp teeth. That explained it then. He blinked a few times to regain himself and a quick check told him his teeth were back to normal. He could only hope his eyes weren’t inky black.

“Mr. Scamander, a word please.” Graves’ hand was heavy and firm on his shoulder and Newt knew he had two sentences to explain he wasn’t a vampire exactly before people started brandishing garlic and threatening decapitation. With a wide, deliberately toothy smile Newt looked back at Graves and nodded.

“Lead the way.”

They moved to a quieter corner of the warehouse where prying eyes could still see them but not hear.

“Is there something you’ve been conveniently forgetting to tell us Mr. Scamander?” Graves began. Newt clasped his wrist tightly in his hand.

“Not really.” he ventured.

“I know what I saw. Don’t take me for a fool. Your eyes were black, you had fangs and you shook off a hex as though it were water off a duck’s back. Now, I will ask again more plainly. Are you some kind of vampire? A breed we’ve not encountered before? Or,” and Graves’ voice dropped lower here, “a half-breed?”

Newt tried really hard not to laugh but the seriousness of the questions and how earnestly they were being asked was too precious. He tried to school his features into a more reassuring, friendly neutrality when he saw Graves’ hand creep towards his wand.

“I’m not any of those things. Don’t worry.” Newt hastened to add but it did nothing to held the other wizard relax. If anything he seemed more twitchy. Newt held back a sigh and thought how best to explain his little predicament.

“So what are you?” It was the growl of a predator tired of playing with their prey and Newt found it terribly rude all things considered.

“Director, you can’t just ask people what they are!” he looked scandalised and got the glare of narrow eyes directed at him. “I’m human just like you.”

“Are you calling me an idiot? Are you about to tell me I imagined it all just then?”

“I could do if it made you feel better.” Newt’s patience was running thin. He cut the Director’s next rumbling off.

“Put it this way, you see Jenkins and Roberto over there?” Newt gestured wildly towards the aurors. “You know Jenkins didn’t smoke before right, now watch carefully.”

In the distance Roberto offered Jenkins a cigarette which was gratefully accepted and the two of them began puffing away. Graves eyed them suspiciously before turning to Newt.

“Still doesn’t explain why you’d have fangs and flat black eyes like a vampire.” He grumbled.

“Because they’re friends they pick up each other’s habits, the good and the bad.”

“So having black eyes, fangs and being hex resistant is a habit? Please, teach me your ways.”

“Sarcasm doesn’t become you.” Newt shot back. “Perhaps you’ve not got enough friends but those with wider social circles pick up on and adopt habits. I may have done the same except my friends are magical creatures and beasts. So they impart their habits on me as much as I did on them.

“So…you’re trying to tell me you made friends with a vampire. And picked up their magical habits?”

“See, now you’re getting it!” Newt grinned.

“I call bullshit.”

“Call whatever you want. But the coven in Transylvania will happily attest to the few months I lived with them. They’re avid tea drinkers now. Though rather than milk they like to use a dash of blood but each to their own and all that I guess.”

Graves stared at him blankly.

“Please tell me this is your idea of a joke.” he sounded almost desperate.

“Nope. But if you want a joke try this one. Time flies like an arrow. Fruit flies like a banana.”

The groan Graves let out as he hung his head was all the permission for Newt to laugh brightly and clap the man on the shoulder jovially.

“Scamander, get out. And never let anyone catch you like this again.” He looked up at Newt with suddenly soft eyes. “Not everyone will ask questions first.”

“I know. Don’t you worry about me.” Newt smiled and strolled away.

\---------------------------------

Newt could have almost been excused for thinking that the little vampirical incident would be forgotten after that. Other than Graves nobody seemed to mention anything about it so perhaps they thought it was all in their imagination. Newt showing off how to somewhat spell-proof coats also went a long way in dispelling any further chatter. Courtesy of his little show and tell several aurors now wore enhanced coats which repelled basic jinxes and hexes.

Everything seemed to run smoothly until Newt stumbled into the training arena at the worst possible moment. Director Graves was standing with his back to the door and while Newt couldn’t make out the words he was spitting at the person he was facing it was obvious they weren’t friendly encouragement. The other person Newt had seen in passing but never spoke to them. The head of Curse Breaking whipped out their wand and Graves took a step back, his own raised in defence. Now Newt had witnessed practice duels before but this was nothing like it and he wanted no part in bearing witness to two heads of divisions battling it out because of some small disagreement. Cautiously Newt approached. He knew exactly when his presence was detected by the men because as one they turned to him.

“Mr. Scamander, stay out of this.” Graves instructed even as he took a subconscious sniff of the air. His opponent was not quite so subtle and Newt wanted to roll his eyes. Men (and women) were so easy to manipulate when agitated. It wasn’t that Newt took great pleasure in this but needs must sometimes. He sidled up to Graves.

“What seems to be the problem?” he asked sweetly as he glanced between the men parading round like cockerels, chests puffed out and proud. Deftly he positioned himself between the two wizards and let them slowly succumb to his wiles.

“This bull headed buffoon here won’t relinquish even a corner of the training arena because he’s booked it. I know he doesn’t need the whole room so why can’t he share? I’ve seen his training sessions before, they’re never full.”

“What Director Murphy is trying to say is he couldn’t be bothered to book the arena for him and his department and now wants to encroach on the space and time of auror training.” Graves spat back.

“I see.” Newt hummed and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them there was a silvery sheen to them as he looked between the men. “Director Murphy,” he purred low in his throat, “perhaps the room may not look full to you but the spells the aurors fire off can sometimes go wide. Imagine how terrible it would be if a stray shot would hit a member of your team.”

Murphy stared at Newt slack jawed and Graves found himself irritated by the sight. Newt was his and not this half-wit’s. Before he could do anything about it Newt was drifting back towards him.

“As for you Director Graves, you ought to lead be better example, not start a shouting match in front of who ever happens to be passing by.”

Graves wanted to growl at Newt and pull him into his arms possessively. The more Newt spoke and stared at him the stronger the pull was and he could feel the stirrings of arousal. Newt looked between the two men again.

“Now if I could get you both to put your wands away and shake hands that would be lovely.” Both men hastened to comply with putting away their wands but neither wanted to extend for a handshake first and thus concede. Newt pouted.

“You won’t shake hands? Not even for me?” his voice was sweet and compelling. Before either wizard had a chance to rethink their decision they hastily stuck their hands out. Newt cooed in delight.

“Now, Director Murphy, I do believe the aurors will be coming down here in a few minutes. You may wish to look at the booking rota for another slot to come down with your department. Perhaps now would be a chance for you to leave.”  Silvery eyes accompanied by an almost ethereal look helped Murphy on his way. “As for you, Director Graves, thank you for being so helpful and not causing an incident.”

“You can call me Percival.” Graves announced and blinked. He’d never let anyone at work call him that. Or anyone outside the family for that matter. Even at school he’d quickly become Graves.

“I’ll let you ask me again after training. Now is perhaps not fair to take you up on that.” Newt’s eyes were back to their normal colour and he no longer looked quite so alluring. Graves blinked in confusion and Newt stared back innocently. It dawned on Graves slowly.

“An incubus?” he asked incredulously. “You spent a few months with an incubus?”

“Actually it was a succubus actually and only a week if that. I don’t really remember too much of it though – the details get lost in a haze. Due to their nature their characteristics are quicker to rub off on you.”

He didn’t expect the bark of laugh from Graves.

“Wrong choice of words there Mr. Scamander.”

Newt reddened at the realisation then shrugged.

“It expressed what I wanted to say aptly enough, no?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. I don’t have time for this.” Graves shook his head.

“No. If I were kidding around I’d tell to throw a clock out of your window. Then time really will fly.” Newt beat a hasty retreat as Graves groaned behind him. “And under no circumstances should you eat your clock – it’s too time consuming!”

\---------------------------------------------------------

It turned out that even once Graves had been sufficiently removed from an incubus influences he still wanted Newt to call him Percival. He’d said that once he’d asked he felt rude to retract the offer. Anyway he then got to call Newt by his first name too which was a bonus. They started spending more time together. It went from accidental lunches together to short coffee breaks which then progressed to coffee and drinks after work. They were steadily building up to a proper dinner date though neither of them was willing to call it that just yet. The main point was that they were enjoying each other’s company and the freedom it brought about to be talking to someone they didn’t directly work with constantly. Their chatter flittered from touching on cases they worked on to Newt’s travels and Graves’ own experiences of places he’d been to too.

They were on their way home after another longer than intended chat over coffee. The route they took wasn’t the shortest or the most practical, rather a meandering stroll along the Hudson where Graves pointed out random sights to Newt who basked in the attention. They were peering down at the water where Newt thought he’d spotted some kind of creature. Neither of them expected the rough shove from behind that sent them tumbling into the water.

The murky current dragged Graves under. He fought it with all his strength but the water whipped him round, he had lost his bearings as soon as he hit the cold body of water. Quickly his coat had become waterlogged and dragged him down. His struggles became weaker and even thoughts of Newt slipped from his mind as he fought against the world greying round him. There was no air left in his lungs and the gasp he tried to take had water rushing into his lungs, choking him. It filled his nose and mouth and there was nothing he could do. His hair floated into his eyes as the grey started to turn black in ever lager patches.

Strong arms wrapped round his midsection and then he was being propelled somewhere. It didn’t matter where anymore, nor who had a grip on him. The air hit his face and a squeeze from the arms behind him encouraged him to take in a lungful of air. He coughed and hacked as the water he’d inhaled fought its way out of him. They drifted with the current, arms holding him up as he regained his bearings. Everything rushed back to him at once.

“Newt.” he croaked and panicked as he couldn’t see the other anywhere. He kicked at the person holding him up, desperate to find Newt. Then Graves looked down at exactly who he had to thank for his lucky escape and curse for them not helping Newt instead. From below the water Newt stared up at him. His ears were pointed though and he looked a little different, more elongated, almost aerodynamic. What was most striking though was the powerful tail that lazily flicked below them. It glistened in the low light and Graves was hard pushed to name the colour. He stared down at Newt in stunned surprise and was given a thumbs up with a raised eyebrow in question. Graves just nodded and signalled back that he was okay. Almost instantly they were cutting through the water with a powerful kick from Newt’s tail. They ended up on a secluded area of Governors Island and Graves watched in breathless fascination as Newt pulled himself from the water. The transformation back to human was almost grotesque as the tail split into legs and his whole body changed back into regular Newt. A naked Newt at that. Graves wanted to tear his eyes from the spectacle but found himself lingering at the sight. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting of Newt under all his clothes but he definitely wasn’t disappointed. After a moment’s hesitation Graves peeled himself out of his now sodden and probably ruined oat and draped it over Newt, privately mourning the loss of pale freckled skin stretched over lean muscle.

“So that was quite an adventure.” Newt commented once he got his breath back and sat up, coat wrapped round his shoulders.

“You have a funny definition of adventure.” Graves grumbled as he looked around. There was nobody around so they could probably apparate home safely.

“If you think I have a funny definition of things you should meet my friend. He looks and behaves just like you.” Newt shot back.

“I swear to every deity out there Newt, you are an idiot. Let’s get home and warm though, we’ll need to report and file this incident tomorrow.”

“Oh, you think I’m an idiot?” Newt’s smile was dangerous as he clambered to his feet. “Then riddle me this Percival, how do you keep an idiot in suspense?”

“I don’t know. How?” Graves looked at him expectantly as Newt let out a small giggle. “Go on,” he sighed and rolled his eyes after a short moment, “tell me, how do you keep an idiot in suspense?”

After a few more seconds Newt laughed and disapparated, leaving just an echo of his laughter behind.

“Damn it Scamander!” Graves yelled into the void as he got the joke. “I swear you are not funny!”

\---------------------------------------

Perhaps news of Newt’s transformations had spread quietly round MACUSA because nobody commented on the outcome of the latest case. They were in Central Park, trying to hunt down an escaped fugitive who had a handful of ghouls at his command. It was all seemingly a straightforward incident and the aurors were closing in on the pack of ghouls in the tree when the curupira appeared in the midst of the ghouls. Newt warned them not to attack but it was too late, a single spell towards one of the ghouls had been fired and the curupira was enraged. It advances viciously on the group when a growl stopped it in its tracks. The ghouls tittered nervously behind it. The growl came again and the group of aurors shuffled away. Newt was crouched on the ground, hands clawed and eyes narrowed. A set of large ears were flattened against his skull as he stared with large dark eyes at the curupira. The aurors shuffled further away as Newt bared sharper than natural teeth at the creatures. The ghouls shuffled and bumped into each other in agitation and the curupira backed away slowly. Newt rose from his crouch with a grace that wasn’t quite usual for him and stalked towards the group. The fugitive hiding in the trees clambered higher away, wand forgotten in fright. Another snarl and the ghouls darted away while Newt grabbed the now submissive curupira by the scruff of its jacket and deposited it in front of a mildly surprised Graves like a prize trophy.

“Thank you, Newt.” The director smiled at the gift and Newt grumbled in pleasure before turning to the tree. He scaled it with surprising ease and within a minute the fugitive was cowering in front of the assembled aurors. Newt grinned ferally with his ears pricked up in pleasure when cuffs wrapped around her arms. A quick shake like that of a wet dog and Newt was back to his usual self. The aurors all politely looked away when Graves reached out for him and they ignored the brief hug between the two. Their ears perked up though at their murmurings.

“I don’t know any wolf like creatures you could have been hanging out with.” They heard Graves admit.

“Sure you do.” Newt sounded all too cheerful. “You just don’t want to think about me making friends with a werewolf.” Graves sputtered at that in outrage.

“I’ll have you know that Jess was a perfectly lovely person except for one night of every four weeks. Mind you it synched nicely with other bodily functions so she would have been a grouch anyway that day.” Newt thought out loud to himself. Graves cuffed him on the shoulder in mild offence.

“You can’t say that.”

“I can’t say she’s a lovely person?” Newt played dumb with a quirk of his lips.

“Sometimes I swear you’re testing my strength. Where did I find you again?”

“I think you tried to arrest me the first time we met. Properly met that is. And the time we didn’t meet but it looked like with did. Those were interesting times.” Newt chuckled. “Have you ever found elephants hiding in trees actually?”

“No…” Graves gave him a suspicious sidelong glance.

“Do you know why?” Newt’s eyes twinkled with mischief. Graves let out a put upon sigh.

“No, why have I never found an elephant hiding in a tree, Newton?”

“Because they’re really good at it!”

This time the entire squad and the escaped criminal groaned in unison while Newt cackled merrily.

\-----------------------------------

Information had come in about Grindelwald’s followers. It was a matter of all hands on deck, every department sending their able and willing to the assault. While Grindelwald wasn’t there according to the intelligence reports a large mass of his followers had gathered to plan for the great re-emergence of their leader. Naturally Newt tagged along to offer assistance where he could though he doubted there was much he could actually do.

It wasn’t looking good. Someone had tipped off the gathering that the aurors and the whole might of MACUSA was going to rain down on them. They lay in wait, half the group in hiding so when the aurors apparated in they were quickly surrounded and found themselves on the receiving end of the element of surprise rather than delivering it. It was a short scuffle before Grindelwald’s followers had them disarmed and at their mercy. One of them must have recognised Graves because he was dragged to the front with little preamble and made to kneel in front of them.

“Allow us to demonstrate on your mighty leader what happens if you don’t obey us.” A masked follower bellowed and pointed his wand at Graves. Nobody dared breath and Graves stared blankly up at his captor. Only the bob of his Adam’s apple gave away the tension and fear he’d pushed down below the surface. The wand pointed at him began its elegant curve through the air for an unforgivable curse. A fireball slammed into the man, pushing him back and the wand went flying to the ground, unspent magic erupting in an arc of sparks. Everyone gasped collectively at the occurrence and Newt broke away from the side of the group to stroll next to Graves.

“You dare threaten the prize treasure of my hoard?” he hissed. His pupils were slits sat in the golden sea of his pupils. If Graves wasn’t mistaken there were scales peeking out the collar of his shirt and up the side of his neck. He swallowed nervously again, this time at the idea of just what Newt was suddenly capable of. Each word he spoke was accompanied by the curling of soft smoke from his mouth where he could see a soft glow in the back of his throat.

“You dare try to steal from me?” Newt lumbered towards Grindelwald’s followers. “You dare try to take what’s mine?” he roared. Everybody flinched as one as the last few words coaxed flames from his throat. Newt raised his hands and a wall of fire erupted around the aurors and another encircled the followers. A spell from a follower bounced off the flames.

“That was a mistake. Don’t you know, you don’t take from a dragon’s hoard?” Newt’s voice had dropped to an almost rumbling whisper yet it clearly echoed in everyone’s head. Some of the followers tried to make a break for it and jump through the flames. They failed and fell back into their fellows scorched and clothes on fire. No spell could put the flames out and anything cast was rebounded off an invisible wall towards the caster.

Newt ignored this all. He turned reptilian eyes to Graves who was still kneeling in the grass and ran a gentle warm hand through his hair. Despite the situation Graves found himself relaxing into the touch.

“Your prize treasure, eh?” he asked amicably.

“Shut up. You’re worth more than any gold.” Newt ruffled his hair in retaliation before pulling him up. The aurors watched with rapt attention now that they realised they were safe but confined to their own circle of fire.

“And don’t think I didn’t notice you call the rest of this sorry bunch your hoard.” Graves teased.

“I think you’ll find you imagined all of that.” Newt smiled sweetly. The fires flared behind them and another circle erupted into life around the two of them. It concealed everything from their audience just before their lips met.

The fires died down and Newt turned away from Percival. Between the two of them they organised the aurors into groups and Newt carefully created fire gates to corral Grindelwald’s followers into individual circles from where a group of aurors could take them. It was an unfair fight one against a group but they were the ones ambushed in the first place.

The last of the group was successfully subdued and all the fires extinguished leaving no marks behind on the ground.

“So, dragon?” Graves asked finally.

“You know I worked with them in the war, right?” Newt replied easily.

“Yes, now that you mention it I should have realised. I suppose I was trying to fool myself into not thinking of you with dragon eyes.”

A smirk had Graves backing up in mock fear.

“Oh no. Please, no more. Spare me from your terrible jokes.” he pleaded.

“What do you call a fish with no eye?” Newt’s grin widened.

“I don’t know.” Graves whined.

“Fsh, of course!” Newt laughed merrily as once again Graves groaned.

“Ah, but what about a fish with five eyes?” Newt pressed on.

“No more. Please.” Graves whimpered.

“Fiiiiish.” Newt laughed.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The day was dragging on. Graves was stuck late because his subordinates didn’t have half a brain between them and couldn’t write a semi-decent report. He didn’t even want perfection anymore just something presentable and semi legible. His and Newt’s date should have started half an hour ago and he was still stuck in his office. It was inexcusable and his temper was short.

In the distance he could hear the door to the bullpen be flung open and someone stomped through the walkway to his office. A short sharp knock and the door was opening without his permission and Newt stuck his curly head through the gap.

“Everything okay?” he asked with surprising tenderness. Graves nodded and gestured towards the bullpen at large.

“Sometimes incompetence goes beyond the believable.”

Newt nodded in understanding and turned. He left the door open and Graves dragged himself to close it but stopped in the doorframe to watch in surprise. Newt was striding from desk to desk, tall and intimidating in a way he’d not seen before. The wizard exuded a power and air of confident competence. He barked out orders and pointed out mistakes which even Graves had missed in his frustration. In a short five minutes Newt was back at Graves’ side with satisfied smile. Another ten minutes went by where they stood and watched as the aurors one by one filed by the office with their reports properly written and slightly shame faced in their ire. Once the last of his subordinates had filed out Graves turned to Newt.

“So, I’ve not seen any animal this efficient, want to solve this mystery for me?”

“Huh?” Newt looked at him puzzled as he put his coat on. “That was no beast. I’ve spent enough time with you to pick a few things up.”

A moment of awkward silence settled between them while pleasure warred with embarrassment in Graves. He’d never considered what he looked like to an outsider but now he suddenly had a good idea. He felt his cheeks heat up.

“Besides, I’m hungry.” Newt chirped as Graves stood next to him. Slowly, Graves smiled and extended a hand which a puzzled but obedient Newt took and shook.

“Hello hungry,” he said slowly with a sly grin, “I’m Percival.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr - I'm ladyoftheshrimp - I rarely post on there at the moment but welcome prompts and people saying hello.


End file.
